This project has provided research infrastructure support for the following clinical protocols: 91-AR-0196 Studies on the Natural History and Pathogenesis of Polymyositis, Dermatomyositis, and Related Diseases 94-AR-0066 Studies of the Pathogenesis and Natural History of Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE) 94-AR-0105 Genetics and Pathophysiology of Familial Mediterranean Fever and Related Disorders 99-D-0070 Natural History of Salivary Gland Dysfunction and Sjogren's Syndrome 00-AR-0222 Studies of the Pathogenesis and Natural History of Arthritis and Related Conditions 01-AR-0227 Natural History of Rheumatic Disease in Minority Communities 02-AR-0156 A Randomized, Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Trial of Infliximab in Patients with Dermatomyositis and Polymyositis 03-AR-0130 Genetic Determinants of Ankylosing Spondylitis Severity - Cross Sectional Study 03-AR-0131 Genetic Determinants of Ankylosing Spondylitis Severity - Longitudinal Study 03-AR-0133 Clinically Important Changes in Rheumatoid Arthritis 03-AR-0173 Studies of the Natural History and Pathogenesis of Neonatal Onset Multisystem Inflammatory Disease (NOMID) 03-AR-0298 A Pilot Study of the IL-1 Receptor Antagonist Anakinra/Kineret in Patients with Neonatal Onset Multisystem Inflammatory Disease (NOMID/CINCA Syndrome) 04-AR-0205 Progression of Spinal Fusion in Ankylosing Spondylitis 05-AR-0014 A Pilot Open-Label Study of IL-1 Trap in Adult Subjects with Autoinflammatory Disease: A Therapeutic Approach to Study Pathogenesis 07-E-0012 Rituximab in the Treatment of Refractory Adult and Juvenile Dermatomyositis (DM) and Polymyositis (PM) 08-AR-0008 Insulin Resistance and Atherosclerosis in a Sample of Women with Systemic Lupus Erythematosus 08-AR-0218 Rilonacept to Treat Familial Mediterranean Fever 09-AR-0066 Canakinumab to Treat Neonatal Onset Multisystem Inflammatory Disease